Her Guardian
by jammyrodgers
Summary: Jack has been watching over Elsa ever since she little, but when she finally sees the man who she's spent her whole life but never meet, is everything as seems? And what will happen when both of their pasts come back to haunt them? Don't really know the rating system, but I've just left it as T, but I might change it later.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - This is my first fic so please if you have any constructive criticism or ideas just let me know. Also this fic is dedicated to mageofpie my favourite lesbian ;) thanks for giving the great ideas.  
This fic will contain Jelsa and some Kristanna. So if you're not into that don't read. Frozen and ROTG do not belong to me and I claim any owner-ship, all credit goes to Disney and Dreamworks.  
So have fun reading.  
**

**Chapter 1.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

**I felt a strange pang on the back of my neck like a hot burning sensation, but only brief, like I said only a pang. I looked up from where I was sat (well floating) in the sky just above a little town on the outskirts of Berlin, I looked to the Moon "What's up?" I questioned the man in the Moon. I had only ever had this feeling once before so I knew what it meant, I was needed.**

**So I flew.**

**It was about two hours later, and I was exhausted but I knew I couldn't stop to rest, I had to carry on. When I finally reached where I was going the first thing I saw was the giant palace in the centre of the city, the second was the trail of ice leading from said palace. I don't how I knew but I just I knew I **_**had**_** to follow that trail. So I did. At the end of trial there was a valley filled with hundreds of boulders, all different shapes and sizes. I stayed in the line of tress surrounding the valley unsure what to think when a man spoke from the middle of valley, I hadn't even him before, but now I had I also noticed a woman and two children with him. They were dressed in fine clothes, they looked like royalty, one of the children with red hair and a white streak in it, and the child had shockingly platinum blond hair (almost white like mine) she looked so scared, terrified. I knew it as I knew my own name I was here for that girl, to help, to protect her, from what I had no idea. I couldn't hear what the man was saying but I knew it was important but I could tell it was important from the look on his face, at the sound of the voice the boulders started to move, suddenly they opened up to from tiny, little people **_**made from rock**_**! I had never seen such a thing and I have lived for almost 200 hundred years, so I'd seen most things by now. From the rock people closest to me I heard whispers "The King, it's the King!" they said, so I was right, they were royalty, at the moment the royal family stood in the centre of a valley surrounded by tiny rock people. My curiosity got the best of me; I fly over the heads of the rock people to the centre of the valley with the royals. "Born with the curse?" a rock person asked pointing at the white girl.**

"**Born." The King declared. 'What curse?' I wondered to myself, is why Manny had sent me here? Just like the other time? I pushed that thought from my mind; the past was best kept left in the past. By the time I got off my own mental train, the rock person had his hand on the red haired girl head "I think it's best to erase all memory of magic," he had a surprisingly soft voice for a rock person, "But don't worry I leave the fun." As spoke images formed over the girl's head, images of the two girls playing in the snow, laughing and giggling, but that was only half the time the other time they were in a giant room doing the exact same thing, laughing and playing in the snow."That's it you have winter powers just like me!" I exclaimed excitedly to myself. Suddenly the sky was filled with more images of a gracious woman with a snow flake above her head and a crowd of people admiring her. "There is great beauty with these powers," the images turned deep red, and the once admiring crowd turned the woman, whom I'd guessed was the white-haired girl, "But beware fear is your enemy." I heard the girl sob in to her fathers embrace, and her father make a speech about how he would isolate her from the world until she learned to control her powers. As I followed the family back to the palace in the air, I knew what my purpose here was now, to teach this girl... "Elsa." Manny whispered... how to control the winter. I smiled, this will be fun.**

**A.N - So how was it? Don't worry hopefully it will get better. I should be posting a new chapter every week, depending. Just let me know what you think. Go raibh maith agat, tá spraoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Sorry about the wait, guys. This chapters a bit of a context chapter really, but this is where the story should start getting good, hopefully, fingers crossed. Once again I would love any feedback of you people. So have fun, and try not to hate it to much.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Elsa's POV**

**12 years later.**

**I stood in my ice castle looking over the balcony towards Arendelle, towards my sister when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. 'No one's there, it's just your imagination.' I scalded myself internally, I had experienced solitude before and I knew the tricks it could play on the mind. So I ignored the movement and carried on staring longingly towards home; no. This is my home now. I can never go back, not to Arendelle nor to Anna. 'This is my home now.' I repeated over and over like a mantra, calming me and soothing the nerves I didn't realise I had. Then it happened again the movement, this time I did glance around, I recoiled in shock, surely I couldn't of seen what I thought I saw! As for a second I thought I saw somebody else in the room with me, a boy. He looked taller than me, with shockingly white hair (whiter than mine), dressed in brown clothes leaning on a wooden staff. I shook my head, "You just saw yourself in a reflection, silly" I chided myself out loud this time, despite my own words I still frown. I was getting that feeling again the same one I had that night 12 years ago when I hurt Anna, it felt like a burning sensation on the back of her neck, more of a pang really. "Stop it!" I yelled at the air surrounding me, I calmed slightly realising the pang had disappeared.**

**It was some time later and I'd just finished exploring my castle, the one I built, something I was still very shocked about, I had never felt so proud of something I had done, something my curse had done. "Not curse, power." I reminded myself. I was walking back towards the main room, wondering if I could make a bed out of ice how comfortable would it be? Would I be able to sleep in it? I heard it then, the door, it opened and the last person I ever thought would walk through those doors did. Anna.**

**I lay crying in the main room, Anna had just left, "What have I done?" I whispered to myself in shock. All I had ever wanted was to be free, to be myself. Now this. Arendelle was frozen, and here's me it's Queen, I was meant to protect the kingdom, not destroy it. "How do I undo it?" I wondered, then "Father was right this is a curse." I stated looking down at my hands, the same hands that had caused my beloved city to freeze in an eternal winter. "No." I heard the pained whisper. I looked around the once beautiful crystal blue room, now darkened with a deep blood red. No one was in the room, but I could of sworn that the voice had came from just beside my ear. "Great, now I'm hearing voices. Now not only am I the monster Queen of Arendelle, I'm also the crazy Queen of Arendelle." I mumbled to my self. I heard thumps from out side of the window, running over to it I saw my giant snowman sit down with another thump, I smiled, the big guy reminded me of Olaf. But the smile quickly faded, what was the point in being able to create life if the only thing youre good at is destroying it? Atleast Arendelle will never have to suffer my wrath again, they will get through this winter and then Anna will become Queen, the Queen Arendelle deserves. Another smile slipped on to my lips, maybe she'll even marry that Hans fellow, they seemed happy together.**

**A while later I was still sat in the same position, slumped against a column in the main room. Suddenly I heard a bone chilling roar from outside of the castle, my guard. I ran down the stairs expecting to see Anna back to try and convince me to leave the safety of my castle again. But I was wrong. Men with swords and crossbows hurried towards the castle fighting their way past the giant snowman, I turned and ran up the stairs, faster than I could ever remember running in my entire life. "There she is!" I heard the shout from behind me. I reached the main room and turned around just in time to see two soldiers walk into the room behind me. "Please, don't." I begged I didn't want to hurt anyone else today. They didn't replay, however one of them did raise his crossbow, it seemed like an eternity for him to squeeze his finger and fire the bolt, but it was an eternity in which I couldn't move. The bolt raced towards me, instinctively I covered my face with my arms. Nothing. I thought I'd at least feel something as I got shot, then I hoped; 'maybe they missed?' I opened my eyes slowly, only to see they did not miss, but more over their projectile had been halted by the wall of protruding from the floor. The arrow stopped less than an inch from my face. But the men weren't finished they came at me from both sides now, I threw my hands forward forcing all of my power out through them, beams of ice like the ones I used to use to help me and Anna skate. But the soldiers avoided them, one moved up to flank me, so turning I held up my left hand towards him. Spikes grew out of the floor pointing towards the man, the ice pinned him to the wall by penetrating through his clothes and in to the wall behind him. Another spike grew to his neck stopping before it could any damage, but the man could not and would not risk moving. The second man was stood behind me, without lowering my hand from the other man I conjured up a pillar of ice with spikes protruding from it. I willed this column towards the man, who had his back to the door, as the column was pushed further and further out of the room so was the man, until eventually he was forced out of the room and on to the balcony. Still pushed, feeling this strange sort of calm detachment falling over me. "Queen Elsa!" I heard the shout from behind me, recognising the voice I turned to see Hans stood there in the door way of the room, "Don't be the monster they fear you to be." he cried, his words struck like a physical blow, I remembered the words Pabbie had said to me all those years ago. I wasn't a monster was I? I looked at the two men, both of them at the brink of death because of me. That answered my question; no I wasn't. 'Not yet anyway' a voice in the back of my mind sniggered. I lowered my hands, if Hans was here then surely Anna would be also, and I didn't want her to see me like this, this monster that I was becoming. I heard a shattering sound from above me looking up I saw my chandelier falling towards me, I darted forwards, then... Black.**

**I pulled at the chains, Hans had just left my cell. "It's hopeless." I muttered to myself, I could hear the storm raging outside, a storm I had conjured but had not power to stop. The chains around my hands had started to freeze, but I didn't try to escape, just to see out of the tiny window for one last look at Arendelle before... well before my punishment, what ever it may be. I heard voices from behind the door 'Anna?' I hoped.**

"**Elsa, run they're gunna kill you!" I heard the same voice as before shout. This time, however, I did not stop to question the voice. I pulled at the chains surrounding my hands, I watched I shock as my ice spread along the chains and on to the walls, freezing the door so that it could not be opened. 'Please, please' I begged the chains to give way, finally they did. "Where do I run to?" I asked the voice. **

"**There." although the voice had no form I knew where it wanted me to go. The wall with the window, it was frozen solid, I might just be able to escape through it. I threw my power at the wall and it shattered right in front of me, revealing the ice beyond, without looking back I ran in to the swirling storm outside.**

**AN - So I got quite a bit of feedback for the first chapter which I'm happy about. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying reading this so much, it makes me happy inside.  
Hopefully this next chapter might not take as long, but no promises because have a bit of a busy schedule ahead of me seen as I've a few exams coming up :/ wish me luck.  
Once again; Go raibh maith agat, tá spraoi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N - hey guys, so sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy with exams and my Internets been fudging up (no excuse I know), but I've posted once again! Yay! Anyway to make up for the fact that I haven't posted for a while I'm going to try and post two chapters this week. Fingers crossed. So let me know what you think of it. Have fun.**

Chapter 3.

1 month later.

I woke up in a sweat; I'd had that nightmare again, the one where Anna never un-froze, where she forever remained a statue. I looked around my darkened room, no sign of Anna, good. For the last month since I got back for the mountain Anna had been sleeping in my room, apparently she had finally decided that she would go sleep in her own room. After all it couldn't be comfortable (or warm) to sleep in the same room as me, the living personification of snow. I got out of bed and walked towards my balcony, but as I reached the bottom of the bed my foot caught on something, and I fell to the floor. "Ouch!" I exclaimed rubbing my ankle where it had hit the other foot... foot? I looked at the foot at the end of the bed, "Anna, what are you-" I stopped short, the person at the bottom of my bed wasn't Anna it was him, the boy that I saw in the ice at my castle. The white-haired boy. I gasped falling backwards onto my dresser, "You." I breathed.

"Wha-what?" he asked slowly opening his eyes. I opened my mouth to scream for the guards, quickly jumping over to me the boy put his hand over my mouth. "Shh!" he whispered, I shut my mouth. His eyes widened "I can touch you." he sounded amazed, I ripped his hand from my face.

"Of course you can!" I exclaimed, for some unknown reason I didn't shout for the guards, something about this boy felt familiar and intriguing at the same time. "You can hear me? You can see me!"

"of course I can!" I was beginning to get frustrated, "What's wrong with you?" I shouted at the boy, instead of responding the boy shouted with glee and did a standing back flip. A STANDING BACKFLIP!

"Wow, someone can actually see me!" he cried happily.

"For the love of all that's good and holy, man! What are you talking about?" after a moment another thought hit me, "Wait who are you?" The boy looked up, something clicking in his eyes, I couldn't tell what though. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Jack- Jack Frost." A manic laughter rose up in my throat, unable to contain it I let it go, the laughter tore out of my throat. After a minute I had calmed down enough to speak, he just stood there watching me expectantly. "Sorry, sorry," I said between giggles and hiccups, "But you surely can't mean that you're _the_ Jack Frost."

"But I am." as he said this he bent down to pick up a staff that lay by his feet. As soon as his hands touched the staff I felt the temperature of the room drop by several degrees, not that it bothered me, the cold never has. He then touched my mahogany floor with the tip of the staff, ice spurted from the point where the staff met my floor. I felt my mouth fall open, "You are him?" it wasn't really a question as the evidence was right in front of me, climbing my walls and bedpost. I sat moved around him a sat on my bed, the frost the covered my sheets crackled as my weight settled upon them. "You ok?" Jack asked.

"Jack Frost, is real and is stood in my bedroom." I stared blankly out of my window seeing the northern light twinkling in the sky. I looked up in to his eyes seeing concern in them, "Why?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story." he said with a sad smile across his face.

"What do you normally sleep in other girls rooms?" I asked, questioning him playfully.

"No not really." he blushed and averted his eyes, I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer out of him, today at least. So I changed the subject "What did you mean when you said 'some one can finally see you'?"

"Well, only people who believe in me can see me." he shrugged, as if it was no big thing that he was an invisible (well mostly), immortal being that controlled winter.

"well that's complete nonsense." for that I got _the look_ the one my mother always used to give me if I said something wrong in front of visiting royals or noble men, the look that said apologize and make it right now. "You know, because I – err- didn't believe in you and I can see you." I stammered out.

"Yeah, I don't how you can see me now either." he looked at me with confusion in his startling blue eyes.

"What about in the ice castle?" I had his interest now, he put down the ornamental snowman that Anna made me when she was six. "What time in the ice castle?"

"That time just after I built my castle, I saw you inside. I thought you were just my reflecti-" I stopped he was looking at me like I'd just slapped him in the face. "What?"

"You could see me then?" something seemed to be clicking in to place in Jack's mind. "What about in the dungeons?" he asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I didn't see you there," he looked disappointed, "Wait..." it all started fitting together, "I didn't see you but I heard you, you were the voice telling me to run." I looked up at him in a new light, he had been with me all of this time and I never even knew. A grin spread across his face. "I think I know why you can see me."

**A.N - Dun dun duuuun! Cliffhanger! So what did you think? Let me know, I do love reading your reviews, it makes me happy inside. On that subject thank you to every one who wished me luck in my exams, and to Apocalypse owner, your question will be answered next chapter. There's another thing that I've been wondering, what do you guys think is in Jack's past? I mentioned in the first chapter (if you can't remember) about 'the other time?', so let me know what you think.**

**And one more time; Go raibh maith agat, tá spraoi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N - Hey guys! Yeah I know I'm a little late, but here it is [drum role] Chapter 4! It's quite short but I wrote in about 2 hours so it's actually pretty good. Anyway let's get to it! Have fun. **

Chapter 4.

"So that's it?" I asked looking up at Jack from my seat in front of my vanity station.

"I think so." Jack replied from his position hovering in the air in front where I was seated.

"Well it does make sense, sort of." I considered it, running over what Jack had told for the umpteenth time in my mind. "So because I accepted my powers I could see you, and then because I tried to conceal them again I stopped being able to see you?" I asked again.

"Yes! How many times do you need to ask?" Jack laughed. A chuckle escaped my throat.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just a lot to take in." Jack nodded his head sympathetically. I heard a knock at the door, I had time to glance up at Jack before the door swung open."Elsa!" I heard the familiar voice call out as the equally familiar snowman waddled in through the doorway.

"Olaf?" I responded instantly to his hug, pulling him in to me, "What are you doing in here this late?"

He giggled, "It's not late, silly. It's early, its breakfast time. Anna told me to come and get you up." I looked out of my window, he was right it was early the light from the sunrise was pouring in through my window. "How long were we talking?" I thought out loud, Jack just shrugged.

"Oh, hi Jack!" Olaf called out looking up at Jack, noticing him for the first time.

"Hey, little buddy." Jack smiled as he touched down and gave the little snowman a hug.

"Wait, you can see Jack?" I turned to Olaf accusingly, he didn't tell me that!

"Sorry, Elsa. But Jack told me that I couldn't tell you about him, until you could see him. It was a secret." he smiled happily, proud to of kept the secret, and his promise.

"How?" this time I turned my glare to Jack.

"Well, ermm," he fidgeted, "he is snow come to life so, ahh, I guess it's because he is a magical being he can see me, another magical being."

"Now you're just grasping." I lifted my eyebrow.

"It's a good theory!" he protested. The eyebrow just went higher.

"What about Marshmallow?" I turned back to Olaf.

"Yep! Little Brother can too!" Olaf had started to refer to my larger creation as 'little brother' ever since me and Anna had explained about family trees, so then I became 'Mummy Elsa', I quickly;y stopped that, it was just too weird and made me uncomfortable. Anna then became 'Auntie Anna' which as far as I new still happens, but then behind my back apparently I'm still 'Mummy'. My stomach began to rumble, "Guess it is breakfast time." me and Jack laughed at the same time.

"Lets go!" Olaf cried joyfully from the doorway, I smiled up at Jack feeling my heart lift at the sight of his returned smile, I turned and ran out after a singing Olaf.

It was later on in the door and I was sat on the railings of my balcony looking out over towards the North mountain, and my ice castle, I wondered what had happened to it since the last time I was up there was a week after 'the incident' to bring Marshmallow back home with me. "Boo!" Jack appeared hovering in the air behind me. "My Lord, Jack!" I cried clutching my hand to my chest, willing my heart to cease its pounding. "Sorry." he giggled, with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." I smiled back at him, "So where have you been all day anyway?"

"Oh, you know, just out 'n' about." he replied quickly, avoiding my gaze and staring out to towards the distant sea. "So what're you doing out her?" he asked looking back at me and down to my bare feet hanging off of the railings towards the ground looming down beneath me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just like being up here it makes me feel-"

""Free?" Jack guessed, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah." I turned my torso to look at him in the eye, the I saw it the same thing I used to see in my own eyes when I looked in to the mirror just a few months ago. Isolation. This sweet white-haired boy had been alone for so long. "What?" he asked shuffling uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "So, Mr Frost." I saw the starters of a smile start to blossom on his handsome features ('Wait what?'), " What's your story? I mean, you know everything about me-"

"Well not everything."

"And I'd like to share the pleasure." I continued as if he had never interrupted.

"Okay then, if you insist. It all began two hundred years ago."

"Two hundred years!" I gasped.

"Shh!" he put his finger to my mouth, I pouted, laughing he removed his finger. "Quiet, just listen, okay?" the eyebrow went back up. "Your Majesty." he said with _that cocky_ tone his voice, the one that made my heart melt with the way his eyes twinkled with mischief ('Again what?'). "Okay, it all started about 200 hundred years ago..."

**A.N - So, how was it? Let us know. On that note thanks for the reviews, they make me happy inside. And to all those people asking about Anna she'll be appearing soon, promise. Oh and thanks to those who wished me luck in the exams, just got my results and I did amazing (apart from English, ironic really) and its all thanks to you :*.**

**So anyways, Go raibh maith agat, tá spraoi.**


End file.
